Dishonored
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: LEMON. oneshot XD KibaXHina


_**Excuse me while I go splash water on my face XD It's not easy writing porn, ladies and gentlemen, but here it is! As requested! - Belle**_

* * *

On a normal saturday night; Shino and Hinata showed up at six pm with beverages. Hinata always brought something soft and easy on the alcohol, Shino stuck to beer, and it was up to Kiba to get the hard stuff. Getting the hard stuff proved to be difficult for an average 19 year old, but Kiba was blessed with a mom who believed if you are old enough to fight and risk your life then you're old enough to drink. So Tsume bought him alcohol, or she sent Hana, and Kiba would take it back to his place and play video games with some friends. Friends being mainly Shino and Hinata.

Yes, yes. He was 19 years old and lived alone already. He moved out on his 18th birthday and had NO regrets. Hell! His mom would even come over and do his laundry! Of course she would lecture him but she still did it! Most 19 year olds can't afford to live in a three story house with, two bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, kitchen, and a dog kennel out back. Plus it was in the middle of the woods off of a dirt road so he had privacy. Kiba got a lot of money for the business he was in, and he wasted it gracefully.

Okay, so maybe not **gracefully.**.

Like he did every Saturday, he cleaned the house half assedly to make it presentable for friends. Mostly for Hinata.. They had been friends for a LONG time but he still didn't want her tripping over his underwear. He didn't really care what Shino thought.

Kiba pulled the video games, bean bag chairs, and drink mixers out just in time. Shino walked in holding a case of beer. "Whatcha' got?"

"I'm goin' on bud light this time." Kiba rolled his eyes, he was always switching beer brands. Shino helped him set everything up, "You seen Hinata?"

"Not yet."

"Heard something interesting today, thought you might wanna know.." Shino could be quite the gossiper, Kiba tried to keep the shit out of the house. The last thing he needed was a fight induced by alcohol and poor judgment.

"What is it?"

"Heard she got kicked out today."

Kiba stopped and slammed a glass on the counter, "What? You're shittin' me.." He looked at Shino in disbelief, "Why?"

"Something about dishonoring the family.."

"Hinata? Dishonor something? That's a set up."

"That's what I said. She only drinks, she doesn't cuss, doesn't smoke, and doesn't have sex."

"She's holy."

"No wonder Hiashi hates you so much Kiba." This made Kiba smile and shake his head, "I do all the above."

"Right."

The two sat in the living room and turned the game system on, "I wonder where she's staying til' it all works out?"

"Dunno, didn't hear that part."

Kiba shook his head and they played until 7 before a knock at the door interupted them. Kiba was under the impression Hinata wasn't coming so he was strutting around in a pair of ball shorts with no shirt, but upon opening the front door he blushed deeply.

"H-hinata, you're late.. You know you don't have to knock.."

"I-i know.. I'm sorry, you guys still playing?"

"Yeah, come on in." He held the door open for her and closed it behind her. "You not gonna drink tonight?"

"N-no I don't think I will.."

"Well if you change your mind I have plenty of vodka.." Hinata smiled and he led her into the livingroom. Shino nodded to her, "Hey no show, how goes it?"

"Good I guess."

"You just need some alcohol. You'll feel better." Shino smiled at her and Kiba shook his head.

"S-so I guess you guys heard..?"

"Who hasn't? The talk of the town." Kiba glared at Shino from behind Hinata making him shut up. "We're here if you need us, Hina-chan.." His large tan hands rested on her shaking shoulders. "You're shakin'.. you cold?"

"Just nervous.."

They both stopped and looked at her, "Nervous?"

"Well.. everyone k-knows now.. so.. they know I dishonored m-my family.. and.."

"Psshhhh, please. It doesn't take much to do that Hinata.."Shino scoffed. "We don't think anything less or more of you." Kiba added. "Just the same Hinata that was here last saturday."

"Only unusually late this time." Shino smiled teasingly. Hinata sighed and smiled sitting on the bean bag chair between them. It wasn't long before she actually started to get cold and the boys had a few to many drinks. Kiba could hold his pretty well but Shino was always a drunken mess.

"Kiba it's cold.." Hinata shivered slightly, but knew Kiba would never EVER no matter what turn the A/C off. His answer to that very complaint depended on the person, in the situation of it being Hinata he always responded..

"Well, Hinata.. you can come over here anytime and I'll be more than happy to heat you up."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. No one ever took him seriously when he said that, Kiba was a joker. But what if Hinata, for once, actually responded? Carefully, she laid her controller down, making sure the two were still engulfed in the game, and crawled over at his lap, which was slightly elevated due to their position. Her small hands clung to the bean bag chair as she slid right up his chest and into his arms. He wasn't lying; he was really warm. Her head laid on his shoulder and her hair fell down his chest loosely. He paused the game and wrapped his arms around her soothingly, "You really that cold, Hinata?"

Shino was to drunk to know the game was paused and was still pushing buttons. Hinata arched an eyebrow at this and laid her forehead into the crook of his neck. "I'm freezing Kiba.." He felt a chill shake his spine and he glanced at the clock; 12:03 am.

"Damn it's late.."

"D-dude.. i b-better g-go.." Shino stumbled to his feet and tried to balance himself. "You gonna be okay to walk, bro?"

"Yeah.. I can manage." He smiled and made his exit bumping into everything. Kiba laughed and shook his head. "You would think with as much as he drinks he would be able to hold his alcohol a lot better.." Hinata nodded in agreement before standing.

"I guess I should go as well.."

"Where to?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"..Well probably at a hotel or something."

"Why dont ya' just crash here tonight? You know you can, I don't care."

Hinata bit her lip looking at the floor, "I c-couldn't Kiba.."

"Sure you could! Come on, I'll get you something to sleep in." Kiba took her hand and led her up the stairs. "Sleep in whatever room you want, I don't care."

Hinata smiled and nodded before picked a room across the halway from his and settling, "T-thanks Kiba.."

"Don't mention it and if ya' get cold..You know where I am.." He winked playfully and closed her door. Hinata blushed and sat on the bed. In truth, it was pretty chilly throughout the house because Kiba was so hot blooded. It killed her.

Hinata changed into the shirt Kiba gave her and crawled under the blankets. Her mind wondered off to the previous argument with her siblings. The details weren't really important, she just wanted to know how Neji could have premarital sex and still be accepted by the Hyuga nation so easily. All she did was back talk her father and she _**dishonored** _them.

She shook her head and shivered lightly. Kiba's voice popped in her head telling her what to do if she got cold. It sent chills up her spine.. Hinata laid there for what seemed like forever, but was really until 3 am, before getting up and tip toeing across the halway. Her small hands pushed Kiba's door open gently so to not make it squeak. The lights were out, but he wasn't snoring. Had he grown out of that?

She managed to find the matress and crawled on it as gently as she could while feeling for his legs. Once she found them she climbed on him and layed her head down on what felt like his chest. "So warm.."

Instantly she was comfortable and nearly melted when she felt a pair of calloused hands run up her smooth pale legs. "You alright?" She gasped lightly as they carassed her pantless ass and climbed up the back of her shirt.

"N-now I am.."

Those hands trailed around her waist and grabbed her hips, "Warm yet?"

"No."

Kiba flipped them easily and bared his body weight down on her most intimate area, "How about now?" A mewl escaped her throat and he imediately attacked it with kisses and bites. He made sure to leave hickies all over her neck and collar bone before kissing her on the mouth gently. Hinata's toes curled and she smiled into the kiss only breaking it for air, "Kiba-kun.."

"Hm?"

"I want you.." Her hands trailed up his defined stomach and hard chest, "Please.."

He took to sucking on her neck and kissing her jaw line while riping the front of his shirt off of her body. Her chest was large and her waist was small, her stomach was small and tight from all the exprience as a ninja. She was perfect, just as he had imagined her and then some. Kiba kissed down her still clothed chest and ran his tongue down her stomach and to her panty line. "You wont need these.." He hooked his thumbs around the hem of them and tugged them off easily.

Hinata bit her lip and closed her eyes not wanting to watch Kiba nip and suck on her thighs and work his way back up her body. He stopped at her bra and peeled it off of her exposing her large mounds. His mouth watered slightly as he took one perky pink nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hard nub before biting down on it gently making her arch and moan. He released her nipple with a 'POP' and attacked the other hungrily.

Her small hands pulled on the hem of his ball shorts in an attempt to remove them. "Kiba, please?" With his unoccupied hand he slid them off allowing his already hard member to lay between her folds. He moaned at the feeling and kissed her once again. "Already wet, beautiful?" Hinata blushed at his vulgar comments and found that she, somewhere deep down, actually liked them. She was attracted to Kiba in every way possible; smile, personality, build, humor, and his dirty mouth. "K-kiba.."

"You ready?" Hinata bit her lip harshly when she felt his thickness prodding at her entrance. Kiba kissed her neck and lips, "Just tell me when.." She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingernail down his back, "G-go ahead.." He rested his forehead against hers before giving one particularly hard thrust and listening to her scream into his neck.

Because he knew she was a virgin, and she meant something to him he was as gentle as possible and didn't move until she gave him the okay. He nipped and sucked at her chest until he felt her push against his length. A throaty moan escaped his lips as he returned her actions with more force. When he was certain she was moaning he grabbed her by the hair and pulled it tightly, exposing more of her neck to him. She gasped and he began to trail hickies down her pale neck and bit down on her collar bone.

Kiba could feel his primal instincts running around in circles in his head, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose it and completely ravage her body like he so desperately wanted to. He knew it was easy to hurt her, and he wanted this to be memorable for the both of them. Though, he almost lost it when his name escaped her pink lips. He released her hair and grabbed her waist tightly, and pulled her to the edge of the bed. In this position he knew he could make her scream, and all he wanted was to hear his name roll off her tongue.

He was right. She screamed and even scratched him, to his surprise. Hinata was so small compared to him that it was so easy for him to flip her around and pin her in any position he wanted.

It felt so good he lost track of time, and reality for that matter. The last thing he could remember was Hinata bent over in front of him with his hand tangled up in her hair, then he was waking up next to her in his bed.

Kiba stretched and looked over at the clock. It was 12:30 pm, Sunday morning. He was naked, but covered by a blanket from the waist down, and Hinata was beside him with her chest against his side and head on his shoulder. Her dark hair was strung all over the pillow above and behind her and her skin seemed to glow.

He smiled and kissed her forehead letting her know he was still there and she responded by snuggling into him even more so, if that was possible. A light whine escaped her lips and he brushed some hair out of her face, "Goodmorning, beautiful."


End file.
